Amiga
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: Cuando Hermione termina su relación con su novio, Ron la apoya como lo ha hecho siempre. Llenos de consejos y diversión, su amistad es lo mejor que tienen el uno del otro, pero pronto se darán cuenta que lo que sienten va más allá de una simple amistad. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados. Recuerda, el plagio es robo.
1. Amigos

**Capítulo 1**

**Amigos**

En el primer piso de un edificio en el centro de Londres se encontraba un departamento sencillo. Tenía apenas una sala con tres sillones de diferentes tamaños, un mueble para TV, DVD y reproductor de música; una cocina integral con una pequeña mesa de cuatro personas. En uno de los pasillos eran visibles dos puertas más correspondientes a las habitaciones con baño propio.

Sentado en el sillón más grande se encontraba un pelirrojo que tenía fijos sus intensos ojos azules en la pantalla frente a él en la cual de transmitía uno de los partidos de su equipo favorito de futbol el cual no había tenido una de sus mejores temporadas. El chico gritaba ocasionalmente según las jugadas lo ameritaban, jalaba su naranja camiseta en acto de desesperación y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza cuando los Chudley Cannons no anotaban en las oportunidades "perfectas" que se les presentaban. Destapó la tercera cerveza de la noche y comenzó a beberla sin despegar la mirada del aparato.

Unos cuantos minutos después la puerta se abrió abruptamente y fue azotada con una brusquedad increíble haciendo resonar las ventanas y dando paso a una castaña muy molesta y con una coloración roja por esa causa.

Ronald Weasley la miró caminar hacia su habitación murmurando cosas inteligibles. En el momento en el que volvió la vista al televisor su equipo había anotado. Se debatió entre quedarse y seguir viendo el partido e ir con su amiga.

— ¡Demonios! —susurró para sus adentros y se levantó para auxiliar a la chica que había llegado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, señal conocida por él que le indicaba que su amiga necesitaba de apoyo. No se molestó en tocar y aún con la cerveza en la mano abrió por completo la puerta y se quedó parado en el umbral.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó con cautela.

Ella se encontraba tirando algunas cosas en el cesto de basura, se había quitado la blusa y caminaba por los alrededores sólo con el sostén y el pantalón como prendas.

— ¡Es un idiota! —Gritó aventando una carta al cesto— Lo detesto, ¡lo detesto! —dio una patada al suelo y miró al chico en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos sólo podían reflejar la furia que la invadía.

— ¿Y ahora qué te hizo? —preguntó cansinamente y sin inmutarse al ver a la chica en ropa interior por la parte de arriba.

— ¿Que qué hizo? ¡¿Que qué hizo?! —Contestó ampliando los ojos— _Tengo que hacer demasiados viajes. No creo que esto funcione. Te amo pero será mejor dejarlo por la paz_ —dijo con una voz más grave como intentando imitar la de un hombre— ¡Es un idiota! —volvió a gritar.

Ron entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro aventando una que otra cosa al cesto de basura y aún murmurando entre dientes. La vio ponerse una camiseta grande y holgada, quitarse el pantalón y pararse frente a él.

— ¿O a ti te parece lógico? —le preguntó con los brazos en jarra y estacionando su mirada en la de él.

El pelirrojo la miró. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello desordenado, los labios rojos de tanto que ella los mordía con nerviosismo, bajó por su cuello, sus pechos ocultos detrás de la enorme camiseta, un poco más al sur pudo mirar sus blancas y largas piernas; su mirada volvió a sus castaños ojos. Su amiga no era para nada fea, al menos él no la consideraba de esa manera. Sí, tal vez era algo molesta en ocasiones, tal vez prefería quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche a leer un buen libro que salir de fiesta, pero no había una verdadera razón para que su novio terminara con ella.

—No —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —dijo ella con ojos severos.

La castaña continuó tirando algunas cosas y moviéndose de un extremo a otro por la habitación. Ron la miraba atentamente, su amiga intentaba enmascarar el dolor que sentía con una actitud molesta y orgullosa y él tenía que estar junto a ella como lo había hecho durante todos los años que tenía de conocerla, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

En un momento Hermione terminó con la tarea que se había autoimpuesto, se colocó un pantalón de pants y se acercó bruscamente a su amigo provocando que él retrocediera instintivamente. La castaña no notó el acto, pues su principal objetivo era la botella que estaba en la mano de Ron, una vez que se hizo con ella bebió casi la mitad del contenido y miró a su pelirrojo amigo atentamente.

—Pongámonos ebrios, borrachos hasta que no podamos caminar —propuso la chica.

Ron sonrió un poco.

—No hay con qué, sólo hay una cerveza más en el refrigerador.

—Eso no es problema —Hermione sacó de inmediato una botella de tequila de su bolsa.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja y amplió su sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Tomó la mano de su amiga y la llevó a la sala. Esa sería una larga noche.

Hermione sirvió un poco del líquido en los vasos que su amigo se encargó de llevar.

—Brindo por la soltería, porque es la mejor cosa que podemos tener —dijo al tiempo que alzaba su vaso, lo chocaba con el de Ron y bebía todo el contenido de golpe.

Él bebió un poco de su vaso y la miró seriamente. La conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, incluso que sus padres, vivir con ella desde hacía casi cinco años le había enseñado mucho más de lo que había aprendido en todo el tiempo que tenía de ser su amigo.

Ella hizo ademán de tomar la botella y llenar su vaso nuevamente, pero su acción fue interrumpida por una mano que se colocó sobre su brazo ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para que ella detuviera la acción. Hermione miró hacia la persona a la que pertenecía esa mano y comprendió en sus ojos que no podría engañarlo más.

—No intentes hacerte la fuerte. No conmigo.

Esas sencillas palabras habían sido suficientes para derrumbar las paredes que le refugiaban. Se lanzó a los brazos de él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y acarició su cabello con una lentitud y ternura no muy características de él.

Después de un rato, cuando Hermione logró tranquilizarse, el pelirrojo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dijo:

—Jamás dejes que alguien te haga llorar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Él no vale la pena y no sabe el tesoro que ha dejado ir. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso.

La chica asintió con la cabeza e intentó sonreír aún con los ojos cristalinos. Ron depositó un tierno beso en su frente y volvió a abrazarla. Ella no puso resistencia alguna, se sentía en paz en los brazos de su amigo.

Estaba pensativa, quería entender lo que su ex novio le había dicho horas antes, no podía creer que su relación de dos años terminara por la distancia, a ella no le parecía un problema. Miró de repente hacia la playera de su amigo, la había dejado muy mojada por llorar en ella, el brillante color naranja se había manchado con la pintura de ojos que usaba. Frunció el ceño y se enderezó para mirar a su amigo.

—Hoy era el juego, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—No hay problema, estaban perdiendo de todas formas —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho, Ron. No quería interrumpirte, sé que el juego era importante para ti. Soy una tonta, yo… —el chico colocó su mano sobre la boca de ella.

—Silencio. Hablas demasiado, Granger.

La castaña se quitó la mano de su amigo.

—Sólo una cosa más —él asintió—. Gracias, eres un amigo estupendo. Mi mejor amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti. Y lo siento, no fue mi intención.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y creo que deberías demostrar que me quieres y traerme otra cerveza, terminaste con la mía y eso no te lo puedo perdonar.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Se levantó del sillón, sacó la cerveza y la entregó al chico.

—Gracias.

El pelirrojo encendió el televisor, marcó un número en el control remoto y el partido apareció en la pantalla, faltaba poco para que terminara y él al menos sabría la conclusión del mismo.

—Ronald, ¿es en serio? —preguntó su amiga escéptica.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a ver el fútbol? Creí que estábamos en "terapia"

—Ven si es lo que quieres.

Ella resopló.

—Olvídalo, me voy a mi habitación —dio media vuelta e hizo su camino al lugar.

—No te enojes —gritó él.

Pero ya no hubo respuesta.

Ron miró el televisor, seguían perdiendo y faltaba poco tiempo para que terminara, después miró hacia la habitación de su amiga.

— ¡Demonios!

Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de su amiga, porque ella lo necesitaba, porque él debía estar con ella, porque su amistad funcionaba justo así porque ellos eran verdaderos amigos.


	2. Problemas y consejos

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues algo de tiempo después me manifiesto para dejar un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado a favorite/follow y dejaron sus reviews, las respuestas a ellos estarán siempre al final de cada capítulo.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo

¡Y QUE VIVA MÉXICO! :P

LoveDreamer

**Capítulo 2**

**Problemas y consejos**

Un papel, dos papeles, tres papeles, estaba harto de tantos papeles que tenía que llenar y mandar, de todo lo que tenía que hacer y apenas era medio día. Se recargó en la silla y se talló los ojos con cansancio, bostezó y sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente y un pelinegro asomó la cabeza pidiendo permiso para entrar, Ron lo dejó pasar de inmediato.

—Hola, Harry.

—Hola, Ron. ¿Qué tal va el día? —preguntó el aludido, sentándose en la silla al otro lado del escritorio del pelirrojo.

—Bien. Un poco cansado, pero bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Nada mal, el trabajo ha estado bastante tranquilo.

—Habla por ti —dijo Ron recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y suspirando sonoramente—. Estoy exhausto. Quiero volver a casa ya.

—Habla por ti —imitó el pelinegro—. Lo que más deseo es quedarme en este lugar y llegar muy tarde a mi casa hoy.

— ¿Otra vez problemas?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Ella simplemente no entiende que no hay ninguna persona por la que quiera llegar temprano a este lugar y salir tarde, al final siempre es culpa de ella —Harry negó con la cabeza— ¿Crees que sea patológico… eso de que sea tan celosa?

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo pensativo.

—Puede ser. La verdad no tengo idea, nunca he lidiado con un grado tan grande de celos —aclaró.

—Vivir con ella se está convirtiendo en la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. No entiendo cómo es que ustedes han soportado vivir tanto tiempo juntos.

Ron rió.

—Creo que eso es principalmente porque no somos más que amigos —dijo—. Pero ¿de qué te quejas? Tienes la mejor solución para las peleas, una solución que no tenemos Hermione y yo.

—Espero que no quieras referirte al sexo.

— ¡El sexo es la mejor solución siempre! Solo basta con hacerlo y los problemas están resueltos —aclamó alzando los brazos—. Yo por el contrario tengo que recurrir a otras formas para conseguir que Hermione me perdone… aunque el jueves siempre termina siendo la solución— completó pensativo.

—No puedo resolver cada problema que tengo con Cho con sexo, si fuera así de sencillo tendría que estar en actividad continua —Harry apenas podía creer en la solución que su amigo quería poner—. Además, ¿cómo es eso de que ustedes lo solucionan con el jueves?

—El jueves es día de serie, no nos perdemos esa maldita serie desde el año pasado y se ha convertido en el día en el que olvidamos cualquier problema. La mejor solución en el mundo —explicó Ron—. Y claro que es posible solucionarlo con sexo, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, su amigo solía ser así de práctico con esas cosas, no le gustaba demasiado pensar en la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.

Harry era muy distinto, no podía simplemente hacer algo para que la otra persona se olvidara de los problemas, él prefería hablar, dejar las cosas en claro, encontrar todas las posibilidades existentes, y aprender a hacer eso le había costado mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Aprendió a ser independiente desde que sus padres habían muerto y había aprendido a no ser impulsivo y rencoroso después de saber que había estado completamente enamorado. El estar con su actual novia, Cho Chang, había sido un proceso muy largo y de mucha participación por parte de ella, pues él no quería equivocarse de nuevo como lo había hecho alguna vez con la hermana de su amigo Ron. Sin embargo, la insistencia los había llevado a una bonita relación que pronto se convirtió en algo serio y los hizo decidir vivir juntos apenas tres años atrás. En ese momento Harry estaba satisfecho con su decisión, actualmente estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, el vivir con su pareja había sido poco complicado en los primeros años, pero últimamente Cho se había puesto paranoica, pensaba que todo aquello que Harry hacía significaba un engaño. Ese grado de celos estaba llevando al pelinegro al límite, estaba cansado de esa situación y había intentado hablarlo… ella no parecía con interés.

—Sigo creyendo que no es la mejor manera —concluyó.

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo debatiéndose entre decir lo siguiente y no hacerlo, él tenía en su cabeza otros pensamientos, pensamientos que no lo atormentaban desde un par de años atrás y que tenía que expresar con la persona de su mayor confianza, su amigo del alma y el que hubiera llegado de repente aquel día le había caído como anillo al dedo.

—Hermione terminó con Cormac —soltó después de un rato de silencio, decidiendo que hablar era lo mejor que podría hacer.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo está?

—Lo está tomando bastante bien —dijo Ron.

—Me alegro, él no me agradaba —confesó su amigo. Miró fijamente al pelirrojo y entendió que eso no era precisamente lo que él quería decir— ¿Cuál es el problema en realidad, Ron?

El aludido suspiró.

—Con lo que pasó no sé exactamente qué es lo que yo debería hacer, sabes que Hermione…

Pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose de nuevo y esta vez, sin previo aviso, una rubia entró directamente, se sentó en las piernas de Ron y lo besó rápidamente dejando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Hola, mi Ro-Ro, ¿me extrañaste? —dijo a modo de saludo.

Ron estaba algo aturdido con la irrupción de la chica, por lo que respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y un intento de sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry —se dirigió al pelinegro.

—Hola, Lavender.

—Cariño, sólo venía a avisarte que Hermione nos dejará la casa todo el día de mañana, hablé con ella y está completamente de acuerdo —miró a Harry—. Es un amor de mujer, ahora entiendo porqué es su amiga —le dijo.

—Ah, sí, eso es perfecto —contestó Ron después de un momento.

— ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos, eh? Se ven sospechosos —Lavender los miró con una sonrisita—. No me digan que hablaban de mí.

—No, Lav, estábamos hablando del trabajo —habló el pelirrojo con rapidez.

Sí, sólo trabajo, o eso era lo que quería hacerle creer a ella. Su repentina llegada había cortado la inspiración que tenía para hablar con su amigo, y ese tema era de lo más importante que él quería tratar en ese momento. Sus pensamientos seguirían revueltos y no tendría con quien intentar acomodarlos, sólo esperaba que su cabeza no estallara con todo aquello, el trabajo y su nueva "cita" con su rubia novia.

Quizá callar por ahora era lo mejor que podría hacer.

OoOoO

—Coloquen esto de ese lado, por favor… no, no, el derecho.

Hermione Granger caminaba de un lado a otro admirando el trabajo que estaba a punto de terminar, las plantas que estaban siendo descargadas del camión eran el detalle perfecto y que le daría la vida a la casa que se encargaba de arreglar para tener la mejor venta del mundo.

Un chico se acercó a ella y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Espero que el pedido sea lo que esperabas —le dijo entregándole una pequeña maceta con un árbol de bonsái.

La castaña miró aquella macetita con curiosidad, no recordaba que eso estuviera dentro del pedido que ella había hecho y de inmediato comenzó a buscar un buen lugar en dónde ponerlo.

—No, Hermione, esto es para ti, para tu casa. Le he hecho yo mismo.

—No debiste molestarte, Neville —miró el arbolito y después al chico, sorprendida y agradecida—. Es muy bonito. Encontraré un buen lugar en dónde ponerlo —le sonrió —. Muchas gracias.

Neville devolvió la sonrisa y miró la casa en la que se encontraba.

—Vaya, has hecho un excelente trabajo con este lugar, no pensé que se viera tan bien después de la remodelación. Ahora sí estaría dispuesto a comprarla —alabó.

—Es mi trabajo, Nev, tengo que hacerlo bien.

Hermione era diseñadora de interiores, trabajaba en una pequeña empresa de bienes raíces, en ese lugar había conocido a la mejor vendedora del mundo, quien por su manera de explicar y, algunas veces, marear a la gente, siempre conseguía vender cualquier casa, departamento o lugar que le impusieran, Luna Lovegood era la mejor. Durante sus inicios había pedido muchas veces la ayuda de algún invernadero que le proporcionara las mejores plantas, flores y árboles para el diseño de los lugares de los que se encargaba, ahí era en donde había conocido a Neville, quien había sido (desde ya casi cuatro años) su colaborador.

Luna siempre se refería a ellos tres como el mejor equipo del mundo.

— ¿Sabes si vendrá Luna hoy? —preguntó Neville tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—No, no tengo idea si vendrá, ella me dijo que estaría arreglando unos asuntos con los compradores. Yo solo vine a afinar algunos detalles y listo —explicó ella echando un último vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraban.

—Bien, entonces tengo que irme. Un cliente más me espera.

—Solo espero que no les des lo mejor a ellos —bromeó la chica.

—Lo mejor siempre es para ustedes, Hermione —Neville guiñó un ojo. Su amiga respondió son una sonrisa.

Segundos después, él se fue.

La castaña, sola otra vez, comenzó a recorrer el lugar lentamente. Se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo, pero quizá no tanto con su vida. En alguna ocasión, mientras recorría una de las casas que arreglaba, había imaginado su vida con Cormac, con una familia. Ahora todo estaba terminado para ella, sólo tenía su trabajo y nada más.

—Me parece que si eso sigue mirando al sur habrá malas energías —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione sonrió mientras volteaba hacia la persona perteneciente a esa voz.

— ¿Sugieres que debe mirar al norte? —preguntó siguiendo la instrucción.

—Debe mirar al oeste y la armonía será perfecta —respondió.

La castaña se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Si quieres puedes encargarte de mi trabajo y yo me encargo del tuyo, Luna —bromeó.

—Soy la mejor en esto, así que no puedes tomar mi lugar —determinó la rubia devolviendo la sonrisa.

Una pareja entró a la casa.

—El jardín es realmente hermoso, me ha encantado —comentó la mujer a Luna.

—Eso es gracias al excelente trabajo de la diseñadora —se dirigió a Hermione—. Señores Williams, les presento a Hermione Granger, nuestra diseñadora de interiores.

La pareja estrechó la mano de la chica y la felicitaron por su trabajo. Un momento después, Luna continuó enseñándoles la casa. Ellos estaban maravillados.

Después del recorrido, Luna despidió a los Williams y se quedó en la sala con Hermione a su lado.

—La venta está hecha —declaró mientras movía el bolígrafo sobre uno de los papeles que tenía—. Y con eso llegamos a la meta del mes… y apenas es 13 —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un trabajo extraordinario, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, esta vez te luciste Hermione, esta casa era un verdadero desastre. Pensé que no lograríamos venderla.

—Gracias —dijo la castaña reverenciando.

—Tenemos que celebrarlo —propuso—. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Llama a Cormac y yo llamo a Neville, le hace falta salir al chico —Luna sacó su celular, marcó el número, se puso el teléfono en el oído y colgó de inmediato al ver la cara de su amiga.

La mirada de Hermione se había entristecido.

—Herms… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

—Terminamos —contestó—. Hace dos días.

Luna abrió los ojos y la boca, no se esperaba que eso ocurriera, aunque tenía que confesar que el hecho le alegraba bastante, para ella, Cormac no era el hombre que su amiga mereciera.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Hermione lloraba silenciosamente.

—Tranquila, te mereces algo mucho mejor. Ya, deja de llorar —decía Luna mientras acariciaba la espalda de la castaña.

Un minuto después, Hermione se separó de ella, se limpió el rostro y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Estoy bien —suspiró—. ¿Te parece si salimos mañana?

—De acuerdo.

Lo que menos necesitaba Hermione en ese momento era que le dieran palabras de aliento, se sentía mal pero prefería guardar el dolor para sí misma, la única persona con la que había aceptado hablar y sacar todo lo que sentía era con Ron, pues él la conocía mejor que cualquier otro, era su mejor compañía y sabía que podía confiar enteramente en él.

Más tarde, después de pasar un rato en su propia oficina, regresó a casa. Ron aún no había llegado, así que puso un poco de música, se cambió de ropa y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Picaba algunas verduras al ritmo de _Song for the lonely_ de Cher, procesando en su mente cada palabra que ella decía, de repente el volumen bajó un poco y alguien besó su mejilla.

—Hola —saludó Ron comenzando a hurgar entre las ollas que estaban calentándose en la estufa.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo Hermione—. ¿Por qué bajaste el volumen?

—Porque no es una canción que tú debas estar escuchando —contestó su amigo buscando una cuchara con la cual poder probar la sopa que su amiga preparaba.

— ¿Qué tiene de mala? Es una canción optimista.

Ron probó al fin la sopa e hizo una mueca al sentir que su lengua se quemaba.

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió… —tomó otra cucharada y esta vez sopló un poco para así poder degustarla mejor— No es la mejor canción, Hermione —sopló—, yo pondré música de verdad para ti.

Y después de comer un poco más, fue hacia el reproductor y música mucho más alegre comenzó a sonar. Cuando Ron regresó a la cocina, movía divertidamente las caderas y llamaba con las manos a su amiga. La castaña rió al ver a su amigo tratando de bailar, no era lo mejor que él hiciera, pero al menos le alegraba el día, se acercó a él y comenzó a bailar alocadamente, dejando que él la guiara todo el tiempo.

Algunas canciones más tarde, se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de la sencilla cena que Hermione había preparado.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó la chica, como lo hacía todos los días.

—Muy agitado, cansado, estresante… extraño los días tranquilos.

—Es la temporada, verás que mejorará en unos días.

—Ojalá —contestó el pelirrojo—. Hoy fue Harry a visitarme, otra vez peleó con Cho —informó, para continuar con la plática.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora por qué? —Hermione estaba enterada de todas las peleas que su amigo y su pareja tenían siempre, no era que le extrañara una pelea más, pero siempre le parecía que las razones eran exageradas.

—Lo mismo de siempre: celos.

—No entiendo a qué le tiene celos, ¿a la oficina? Si Cho no se pone las pilas, Harry va a hartarse.

—Lo sé. No falta mucho para que eso suceda.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente por unos minutos, hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar:

—Creo que el único aquí con una relación estable eres tú, Ron.

El aludido tragó y miró a su amiga, sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, es obvio, yo terminé con Cormac y Harry tiene problemas con Cho. Solo quedas tú con Lavender, parece que están llevando las cosas muy bien —contestó la chica—. Me pidió la casa mañana.

—Sí, me lo dijo —dijo Ron al recordar la repentina manera en la que su novia había llegado a su oficina por la tarde—. Pero no creo que las cosas entre nosotros estén muy bien —comentó distraídamente.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? —la curiosidad de ella aumentó al escucharlo, no esperaba que él dijera eso.

—No lo sé…

Ron siguió comiendo y Hermione entendió que él no quería hablar del tema por el momento, tal vez más tarde podrían retomarlo.

Después de la cena, la música seguía sonando y fue entonces cuando Ron le pidió a su amiga que bailara con él de nuevo, eso era como una vieja costumbre que tenían desde hace mucho. Se balanceaban de un lado a otro, la canción era lenta y ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, a ambos les producía paz.

—Es difícil pensar que todo lo que pensé no se hará realidad —soltó Hermione, había estado pensando en Cormac.

El pelirrojo detuvo el baile y se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga que había estado recargado en su hombro. Alzó una ceja interrogativamente. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Es que pensé que algún día podría tener una familia con él —explicó.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —él no se lo podía creer. A pesar de saber que ya tenían bastante tiempo saliendo, no pensaba que su amiga llegara a ese grado.

—Claro que sí. No esperabas que después de estar con él por dos años no se me ocurriera sentar cabeza.

—Sí… bueno… es que —Ron se había quedado sin palabras—… creo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿No me digas que no te has planteado esa posibilidad con Lavender? —le preguntó su amiga.

Si el pelirrojo no se escandalizó fue porque de verdad no podía creer lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. ¡Claro que no, él nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad!

—No, nunca.

—Entonces ¿para qué sales con ella? —cuestionó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

—Salgo con ella porque estoy esperando que la persona correcta aparezca, no porque quiera pasar toda la vida a su lado.

— ¿Y cómo piensas que esto funciona, Ronald? ¿¡Esperas que la persona correcta aparezca y se dé cuenta que estás disponible cuando tienes una novia!?

—Es una manera de no estar solo mientras espero.

—Ese es mi punto, Ron, jamás va a aparecer esa persona si estás con Lavender.

—Hermione, no sé lo que estoy diciendo, ¿bien? Tengo que arreglar mis pensamientos —estaba perdiendo el control y no quería que eso ocurriera.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo correcto, ni para ella ni para ti.

—Bien, me ha quedado claro —contestó cortante.

Hermione entendió el tono de voz que él utilizaba, decidió dejar el tema, no le gustaba enojarse con su amigo, aunque siempre que intentaba aconsejarle él terminaba molesto de alguna manera para después, sin que ella se diera cuenta, él tomara aquellos consejos y los pusiera en práctica.

Con tranquilidad se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo que fue devuelto al segundo.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti —le dijo al oído.

—De acuerdo —respondió y colocó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica.

—Te quiero, Ron.

—Yo también te quiero a ti.

Se miraron y sonrieron, Hermione besó su pecosa nariz y continuaron con su baile nocturno por un rato más hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir.

OoOoO

El aeropuerto estaba lleno y ella tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su vuelo. Tomó las maletas y comenzó a arrastrarlas por la sala de registro. Varios minutos más tarde se encargaba de su boleto de abordaje y caminaba hacia la sala correspondiente, siempre siendo seguida por su mejor amiga del país.

—Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues —le dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Y no te olvides de hacerlo constantemente.

—No, no lo olvidaré, lo prometo —besó la mejilla de su amiga y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada despidiéndose de la chica.

Sus zapatillas sonaban con cada paso que daba, cada paso que la acercaba más al lugar que había dejado por casi diez años y al que tendría que regresar a petición de sus padres.

Sólo es un año, sólo un año se repetía a cada momento.

Cuando comenzaron a abordar, ella no quería subir, quería regresar a su casa, quedarse en el país que había sido su hogar por una década entera… pero no podía hacerle eso a sus padres.

—Sólo es un año —dijo en voz alta y abordó el avión—. Aquí vamos —dijo cuando el transporte despegó, no había vuelta atrás, tenía que regresar a Londres, regresar al lugar en el que había nacido y crecido, en el que había dejado un pasado que no estaba segura de querer enfrentar.

OoOoO

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**MaferWeasleyGranger:** ¡Hola! Fantástico que te guste, por supuesto que lo seguiré y no lo dejaré hasta que lo termine, puedes confiar en ello. Saludos.

**MrsLGrint:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, yo también quisiera un amigo así, no sé si existen… por el momento me conformo con pensar que Ron es mi amigo xD Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, trataré de hacerlo cada una o dos semanas. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lugrintson:** ¡Hola! Que gusto que te parezca un buen principio, la historia apenas comienzo, así que espero que te guste toda ;) Saludos y besos.

**tuc83:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, todos dicen lo mismo, así que por algo será ¿no? :P Ya verás lo que se viene después. Saludos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras! ¡Hasta el próximo cap! :D


	3. Sorpresas

**¡Hola! ...¿Hola? ... ¡Hey, he vuelto! ... ¿Hay alguien? :(**

**Bueno, pues he regresado después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Tuve la peor racha de desinspiración existente en toda mi historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que el capítulo recompense un poco mi larga ausencia. Ruego porque no ocurra esto de nuevo. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**Les mando un enorme saludo y espero ponerme al día con las demás historias. **

**¡****L s**** quiero!**

**Nos veremos en los comentarios y/o en el siguiente capítulo :***

**Love-Dreamer-HP**

**Capítulo 3**

**Sorpresas**

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, había estado pensando en todas las decisiones que la vida le había hecho tomar. En un momento había recordado la peor de ellas y justo esa era el motivo de su insomnio. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella bella mujer que había perdido por un enojo adolescente, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día de un sábado prometedor. Harry miró a la izquierda y el reloj le confirmó que una hora más había pasado, lo había mirado cada hora y así fue testigo de cómo la noche pasaba sin que él descansara; estiró la mano y prendió la radio, el aparato comenzó a sonar y pudo escuchar una canción que él desconocía, pero aún así la dejó sonar con el bajo volumen que ya tenía predeterminado.

Un cuerpo a su lado comenzó a moverse ligeramente en señal de haber regresado de los sueños. El pelinegro volteó a la derecha y se encontró con la bella y blanca silueta de su mujer acurrucada en su costado, bajó su brazo, lo colocó cerca de ella, acarició con cuidado el lacio cabello negro y Cho abrió los ojos.

—Hola —saludó la ronca voz de la chica.

—Hola —respondió Harry.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó sonriendo ligeramente, colocando su brazo alrededor de él y besando el desnudo pecho.

—Bien —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla.

Claro que ella había dormido de maravilla, siempre decía lo mismo después de que la noche anterior hicieran el amor.

Al final de cuentas y cuando él iba a hablar de la situación como quería, ella sólo le había preguntado "¿Me amas?" y después de pensarlo detenidamente por unos segundos él había respondido un casi inaudible "Sí", después de ello Cho se había lanzado a besarle con la misma pasión que lo hacía siempre, mojándole ligeramente las mejillas a causa de las lágrimas que salían previamente de sus ojos y así, habían terminado con el problema con la solución que Ron había propuesto desde el principio.

Quizá sí sea la mejor solución pensó para sus adentros, no muy seguro de querer remediar todo lo que pasara en una vida entera de esa manera.

Cho comenzó a besarlo lentamente desde el pecho hasta el cuello, pero Harry no estaba atento a lo que ella hacía, su mente de nuevo se había trasladado al pasado, a aquella época en la que la solución no era el sexo sino besarse y pedir perdón por no pensar. Aquella época en la que el simple hecho de mirar unos ojos marrones y acariciar una melena pelirroja era suficiente para sentirse completo.

Los besos de Cho pronto llegaron a los labios de Harry y ahí fue cuando él, sabiendo que debía corresponder, la besó con intensidad tratando de imaginar por un momento y como nunca lo había hecho, que a quien besaba era a Ginny.

OoOoO

—Ron... Ron... Ron, despierta.

Hermione había despertado hacía más de dos horas, se había aseado, arreglado y preparado para salir durante todo el día, pues estaba consciente de la manera en la que Lavender y su amigo utilizaban el departamento cuando ella lo pedía, y eso era algo que Hermione no quería presenciar.

Había preparado el desayuno para ambos como lo hacía siempre, había esperado a que Ron llegara y devorara todo como era su costumbre. Sin embargo, él no había aparecido, su celular había sonado y Luna le había invitado a desayunar.

Ahora, cinco minutos de espera más tarde, la castaña intentaba despertar a su amigo.

—Ronald, debo irme. Despierta o no estarás listo para ver a tu noviecita —dijo en un susurro divertido muy cerca de su oído.

Era inútil. Por más que lo intentara no lograría que despertara.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró el tambor que él utilizaba para hacerla molestar cuando tenía demasiado trabajo. Ron había comprado el molesto artefacto en una tienda de garaje, según él porque podría ser necesario en alguna ocasión y resultaba ser que la ocasión perfecta era cuando Hermione tenía que terminar cosas importantes en su trabajo. Ese tambor les había costado una cantidad muy extensa de pelas.

Hermione tomó el instrumento y se colocó al lado de la cama. Esta vez se vengaría por todo aquello que él le había hecho antes.

— ¡Despierta, Ron!— dijo al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza una y otra vez aquel tambor.

— ¡Ah! —gritó él saltando de la cama y cayendo al lado de Hermione—. ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede, Hermione? ¿Te parece que esa es la manera de despertar a alguien? ¡Pudiste matarme del susto! —reclamaba levantándose del suelo con la sábana enredada entre las piernas.

La castaña no podía hacer otra cosa más que reír estruendosamente al saber que su venganza había valido la pena. Ron por su lado la miraba desafiante y molesto y la única manera que encontró de cobrarse aquel susto fue tomar a su amiga de la cintura, tirarla en la cama, ponerse sobre ella y comenzar un ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡No! ¡Ron, no hagas eso! ¡Detente! —Hermione se retorcía sin poder hacer nada contra el joven pelirrojo al tiempo que reía sin parar, esta vez a causa del ataque.

Un par de minutos después, él se recostó boca arriba con ella a su lado, dando por terminada aquella batalla.

—Espero que hayas entendido —advirtió Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

—No volveré a hacerlo —contestó Hermione jadeando un poco. Volteó a su lado izquierdo y recargó su cabeza en su mano—. Debes apresurarte, Lavender no tarda en llegar.

Ron volteó a su lado derecho y miró a Hermione, pensativo. Se dedicó a admirar su rostro. No quería que llegara Lavender, quería quedarse con la castaña a su lado durante toda la mañana, mirar sus ojos chocolate ligeramente maquillados, su perfilada nariz inspirando y espirando, su boca entreabierta con el brillo de su labial sabor durazno que invitaba a comerlo directamente de ahí. Respiró hondo y pudo sentir el perfecto aroma del perfume que la chica usaba a diario, mezclado con su propio aroma. Él acercó su mano a la mejilla rosada y la acarició con ternura.

—Lo sé, iré a tomar una ducha de inmediato —dijo sin moverse ni un poquito de donde estaba.

Hermione lo miró seriamente, como advirtiendo con esa mirada que tenía que darse prisa.

—No me mires así, ya voy.

—No te ves muy entusiasmado.

—Que inteligente.

—Ron... —suspiró— creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella.

—Lo sé y eso es exactamente lo que haré. Palabra de Weasley —dijo Ron poniendo la mano en su pecho y haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

—Eso espero.

—Y por cierto, ¿tú qué haces tan arreglada a esta hora? —preguntó el pelirrojo jugando con el cabello de ella.

—Le dejé la casa libre a tu novia hoy, ¿lo olvidabas? —contestó—. No planeo quedarme a escuchar cualquier cosa que ustedes hagan.

Ron rió un poco con aquella mención y de inmediato se levantó de la cama.

—Deberías levantarte entonces... no tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que han sucedido en esa cama —dijo divertidamente antes de entrar en el baño.

Hermione pegó un brinco y huyó de la habitación murmurando algunas malas palabras en contra de su amigo.

OoOoO

El parque siempre había sido su lugar favorito, le gustaba ver a los niños correr en el verde pasto, le gustaba verlos usar su imaginación con sus juguetes, adoraba ver a las mascotas correr detrás de una pelota, un disco o una simple rama, pero cuando había llegado al escondido y muy conocido callejón en el que se encontraba la tienda de sus hermanos, había encontrado una nueva visión de los niños que le gustaba más que la del parque.

Ginny Weasley apenas había puesto un pie de vuelta en Londres un par de horas antes y ahora caminaba a paso decidido hacia el lugar de trabajo de sus hermanos gemelos, sus manos estaban ocupadas por un par de grandes maletas y una cámara profesional colgaba de su cuello, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos grandes lentes negros y el vestido que usaba se ondeaba con el ligero viento que soplaba en el lugar. Había pensado mucho en el primer lugar al que quería ir a su llegada. No estaba preparada para ver a sus padres, pues pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, así que el primer lugar que pensó visitar fue aquella juguetería que sus hermanos tenían en aquel callejón.

Al principio esa juguetería no era más que un pequeño local con básicos juguetes para todas las edades. Aún recordaba el día que Fred y George le habían dicho a su madre que no querían estudiar más y querían dedicarse a su propio negocio familiar, aquello había sido como el apocalipsis con todos los gritos que había dado su madre sin parar, claro que Ginny sabía que sus hermanos eran imparables, que una vez que tomaban una decisión ésta era llevada a cabo sin importar lo que costara, y en ese momento podía ver el fruto de ese esfuerzo. La juguetería no era más un sencillo local, ahora era una enorme y reconocida tienda llena de color y gente, tan llamativa que cualquier persona tendría la necesidad de dar un vistazo aunque no estuviesen pensando en comprar algún juguete o artículo de broma.

La pelirroja entró en el lugar que tenía música muy animada y niños riendo por doquier. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró una puerta que decía claramente "Oficina" y entró sin llamar.

— ¿Hola? —dijo una vez dentro—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

La oficina era amplia con un gran escritorio en una esquina y uno más en la esquina del otro lado; tenía unas cuantas sillas, papeles, estantes, un ordenador y un pasillo estrecho en donde eran visibles dos puertas más.

Unos pasos se escucharon de pronto y posteriormente se abrió una de las puertas de aquel pasillo, por ella apareció un joven alto, pecoso y con el cabello brillante de rojo.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo sin detener su marcha—. No me digas que tú eres mi hermanita Ginny.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y terminó con la distancia entre los dos. Abrazó a su hermano con todo el cariño que tenía siendo correspondida por el gemelo de inmediato quien la levantó del suelo unos cuantos centímetros.

—Hola, George —lo saludó sin soltarlo—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, Ginny —contestó—. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que llegabas mañana —le preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

—El avión se adelantó un poquito —respondió encogiendo los hombros—. Quería darles una sorpresa.

—Y vaya sorpresa. Es fantástico tenerte de nuevo aquí.

Juntos, los hermanos caminaron fuera de la oficina para encontrar a su otro hermano, que se encargaba de atender la juguetería.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Fred abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermano a Ginny.  
Tenían ya diez años de no verla y eso significaba notarla mucho más grande y madura. Ella se había mantenido en contacto con toda su familia, siempre contándoles las grandes aventuras que vivía, las experiencias y tristezas. Con quien mantenía mayor contacto era con su hermano Ron, y él le había ofrecido su casa todo el tiempo que lo necesitara, pero la pelirroja no había dudado ni un momento en ir a visitar a sus hermanos, ellos siempre sabían sacarle una sonrisa y justo en ese momento era cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Pero hermanita, sí que has crecido —dijo Fred—. No me puedo imaginar a cuantos chicos ya tendríamos que haber asustado si hubieras estado viviendo con nosotros.

—No han sido demasiados —respondió ella sonriendo.

Los tres hermanos platicaron por un buen rato, pero cuando fue necesaria su presencia tuvieron que volver a trabajar.

—Bueno, Ginny, creo que es momento de regresar a nuestras actividades —mencionó Fred levantándose del sillón en el que habían estado.

— ¿Sabes, Freddie? Creo que nuestra hermanita estaría encantada de ayudarnos un poco con este lugar —dijo el gemelo mirando a Ginny—. ¿Qué dices Ginny? ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros?

— ¿Trabajar aquí?

—Por supuesto, junto con nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

La pelirroja miró alternativamente a sus hermanos. Cuando se había planteado la posibilidad de regresar a Londres jamás pensó que trabajar fuera una de sus actividades, en teoría estaba tomando su año sabático para descansar. Sin embargo, y aunque ella no estaba muy segura, sabía que no iba a poder aguantar todo un año en la ciudad sin hacer nada, ella estaba completamente acostumbrada a trabajar y llevar una vida agitada, en Estados Unidos siempre había sido así. Además de que trabajar con sus hermanos le daba la posibilidad de tener ciertos beneficios.

—No me parece una idea tan disparatada. Acepto.

OoOoO

—Llegas tarde —dijo una rubia con los brazos cruzados y golpeando repetidas veces el suelo con la punta de los zapatos.

—Lo siento, tenía que despertar a Ron y me entretuve un poco charlando con él.

—Ay, Hermione, tú siempre haciendo de niñera de Ron, deberías dejarlo por una vez que aprenda a vivir como lo que es: un adulto —recriminó Luna.

—No lo trato como a un niño si es a lo que te refieres —dijo Hermione. Ambas chicas habían comenzado a caminar hacia el auto estacionado de Luna—. Es sólo que siempre ha sido de esta manera. Ron es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, hemos llevado las cosas así desde hace años, no veo la razón para cambiarlo.

—De acuerdo, lo que digas —Luna entró al auto y esperó a que su amiga ocupara el asiento del copiloto. Una vez que estuvo ahí, continuó—. Pero Ron debe entender que no siempre vas a estar para él.

Hermione decidió quedarse callada. Ella entendía las razones de su amiga, Luna se la pasaba regañándola constantemente a causa de su amigo. Para Luna, Ron aún era un niño que no podía vivir sin su mamá y quien había encontrado en Hermione el sustituto perfecto. Pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Luna apenas conocía un poco de la relación que ellos tenían, ambos se apoyaban todo el tiempo, tenían sus propios acuerdos y desacuerdos, pelaban, se reconciliaban, salían o se quedaban en casa, bailaban, cantaban, lloraban, así había sido siempre; tanto él podía comportarse como un niño, como ella también lo hacía y solía pensar que era aún peor. Había tratado de explicarle aquello a Luna, pero, después del segundo intento, desistió.

Luna y Hermione fueron a un pequeño restaurante, desayunaron, platicaron un rato y después la rubia le propuso asistir a una boda.

—Vamos, Hermione, será divertido —trataba de convencerla, pues la castaña no dejaba de negarse.

—Luna, ya te dije que no es posible, no vengo preparada para una boda esta tarde —volvió a decir—. Además, mañana regresa Ginny de Estados Unidos, tengo que estar preparada para recibirla. Va a llegar a nuestra casa, ¿lo sabías?

Luna suspiró sonoramente.

—Lo sé, te la has pasado mencionándolo toda la semana —comentó—. Pero acompáñame, sólo un rato, tengo ganas de bailar, beber y divertirme.

Luna le miraba suplicante.

—Sólo un ratito —insistió de nuevo.

La castaña cerró los ojos y dijo:

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato. Y tendrás que prestarme algo porque no planeo ir así.

—Yo me encargo —contestó Luna, contenta por lograr que su amiga aceptara al final.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia. La boda sería de una de las primas lejanas de Luna y, aunque ella no estaba muy entusiasmada por asistir, sentía que había una razón especialmente fuerte para ir. A ella le gustaba creer que las fuerzas místicas le indicaban el camino y siempre seguía lo que esos presentimientos le decían, por lo que tenía que ir sí o sí a esa boda.

Se encargó de darle un vestido elegante a Hermione, le arregló el cabello y la maquilló un poco más. Adoraba hacer eso con su amiga, siempre era como un lienzo en blanco listo para ser transformado en algo hermoso. Luna siempre había pensado que Hermione necesitaba un poco de más cuidado con su persona, no era que su amiga no se vistiera bien o se arreglara poco, sino que sentía que podía sacar más provecho a su belleza y ese día quería hacerla resaltar entre todos los invitados, quería que se sintiera hermosa y deseada para que de una vez por todas olvidara al estúpido de Cormac McLaggen.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron listas, tomaron su bolso y abrieron la puerta de la casa.

Fuera, recargado en un auto color azul, los esperaba un chico de cabello castaño que las miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Creí que no saldrían nunca —recriminó cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo.

—Neville, no sabía que también vendrías —dijo Hermione acercándose a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Luna me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que quería que fuéramos los tres. Así que aquí me tienes —Neville se acercó a Luna, la abrazó y besó su mejilla. La rubia le sonrió tomándole de los hombros y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Así es. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde —pidió apresurando a sus amigos y los tres comenzaron su viaje a la boda.

OoOoO

El timbre sonó demasiado insistente, Ron se levantó de la mesa y abrió con rapidez. Apenas pudo visualizar a la chica que se lanzó a él rodeando su cuello y lo besó con intensidad. El simple beso los metió a la casa de un empujón, ella cerró la puerta con el pie sin detener su trabajo. Poco a poco comenzó a alzar la playera del pelirrojo y a tocar la piel del pecho. Ron le tomó de las manos y con delicadeza (aunque tardando un poco), se separó de ella.

—Hola —jadeó, mirándola.

—Hola, mi Ro-Ro —contestó ella acercándose a sus labios nuevamente.

— ¿Estamos ansiosos hoy? —preguntó Ron echando la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que su boca volviera a ser prisionera.

—Cariño, sabes que no hemos estado juntos desde hace casi dos semanas y tengo necesidades. Además estamos solos y…

No pudo continuar, Ron ahora era quien la había besado. Sabía una cosa, lo de tener necesidades era verdad, aunque a pesar de estar seguro de querer a Lavender, no siempre se sentía contento haciendo el amor con ella.

Lo dejaba pasar, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a la manera a veces tan salvaje en la que tenían sexo, a él le gustaba. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se apoderaba del chico en ese momento, por alguna razón la imagen de su amiga se aparecía en su mente. Tal vez eran las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior o quizá se trataba de…

_ Saca esas ideas de tu mente, Ron _ se dijo a sí mismo y continuó con su labor de besar y acariciar a su mujer.

OoOoO

El trabajo parecía sencillo, pero lo cierto era que era mucho más complicado, entre tantos juguetes y artículos cualquier persona se volvería loca, incuso ella. Apenas tenía medio día en ese lugar y ya estaba exhausta, entre el viaje y el trabajo, lo primero que quería hacer era dormir durante todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

Ginny acomodó un par de cajas más en el almacén que se encontraba en el sótano y volvió a subir. Resultaba que una de las puertas que había visto al final del pasillo de la oficina llevaba a ese sótano, así que una vez arriba, se sentó en una de las sillas detrás de uno de los escritorios. Las fotos indicaban claramente que se trataba del escritorio de George, ahí podía verse una foto de toda la familia Weasley y una más de su novia, Angelina.

Tomó la foto familiar y comenzó a analizarla. Todos eran muy jóvenes en aquel entonces, sin preocupaciones, ni nada que pareciera que cambiaría. Los pelirrojos sonreían sin preocupación. Esa era su época favorita.

Con un poco de sentimiento, dejó la foto en el lugar en el que estaba, tirando en su camino uno de los bolígrafos que ahí se encontraban. Se agachó para recogerlo, pero no lo vio de inmediato, por lo que bajó de la silla y de hincó para continuar con su búsqueda.

Afuera de esa misma oficina un chico de cabello negro azabache se preparaba para entrar. Sus manos sostenían un sobre lleno de papeles que tenía que entregar a los gemelos. Los había buscado por la tienda pero no los había encontrado, así que supuso que estarían en su oficina.

Llegar a ese lugar le había costado una pelea más con Cho. Ella le había recriminado que saliera en sábado y que no le dedicara al menos un momento más por la mañana. Harry había intentado explicarle que ir rápidamente por la mañana era mejor para pasar el resto del día a su lado, pero su mujer no parecía escuchar alguna palabra que él le dijera; al final le había dicho (nuevamente) que seguro tenía una razón secreta para la cual ir constantemente a su oficina, se había metido al baño y no salió ni siquiera a decirle adiós al joven cuando se dirigió a la juguetería. Harry comenzaba a hartarse.

Con cuidado, tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió silenciosamente. Dentro no había una sola persona visible, así que decidió llamar a alguno de los chicos.

— ¿Hola? ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Ginny escuchó aquella voz, apenas se había hecho con el bolígrafo, se levantó con rapidez del lugar en el que se encontraba y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el filo del escritorio.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó terminando de ponerse de pie y sobando el lugar con su mano— Tonto escritorio —volvió a quejarse.

Harry vio aquella figura femenina parada frente a él y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba emocionado. Ella aún no lo miraba, pero él estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de la misma mujer que había amado diez años atrás, era ella, no tenía ninguna duda, su corazón se lo estaba gritando a cada latido.

— ¿Ginny?

La aludida al fin volteó la mirada a quien le había llamado. Los ojos verdes le miraron con un brillo especial, tal vez habían pasado diez años sin saber nada de él, pero para ella eran las mismas esmeraldas que le miraban cuando tenía apenas diecisiete años. Su corazón latió más fuerte y su estómago comenzó a albergar miles de mariposas revoltosas.

—Harry… —suspiró sin creer aún que era él a quien tenía enfrente.

La primera persona que deseaba no ver al volver a Londres había terminado siendo una de las primeras en enterarse que ella estaba de vuelta.

OoOoO

Llegaron rápidamente, la boda no era en un lugar muy lejano al que se encontraban.

Todo el evento había transcurrido con rapidez y ahora Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas con una copa de vino en la mano y mirando a Luna bailar divertidamente con Neville. No estaba pasando muy mal el rato, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba de maravilla en el lugar. Lo que más deseaba era ir a su casa a descansar un poco para así poder darle una bienvenida adecuada a Ginny al día siguiente.

Ginny y ella se habían conocido hacía muchos años atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que ella había conocido a Harry y a Ron. A Hermione siempre le había gustado la idea de tener una hermana y aunque no podía negar que sus dos amigos hacían un buen trabajo, siempre sintió la necesidad de charlar con una chica. Conocer a Ginny había sido la solución exacta, ambas congeniaban bastante bien y aún después de la partida de la pelirroja a Estados Unidos, continuaban teniendo contacto y charlando muy a menudo. Ginny conocía la relación que llevaban su hermano y ella, sabía que vivían juntos y sabía que peleaban constantemente. Incluso alguna vez la pelirroja le había mencionado que ellos estaban locamente enamorados pero que aún no se habían dado cuenta. Hermione lo había negado incontables veces. Había extrañado mucho a su casi hermana y no podía esperar a poder verla y contarle sobre lo que pasaba por su mente a la hora de pensar en Cormac, pues Ginny aún no conocía nada sobre su ruptura.

— ¿Planeas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? —preguntó Luna al sentarse a su lado.

—No. Planeo irme a casa en algún momento —contestó Hermione desafiante.

—Eso jamás —respondió la rubia—. Ven aquí, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Pero la castaña no quería levantarse del lugar no parecía que Luna pudiera hacer algo en contra de ello.

—Bien, si no quieres ir a las personas, las personas vendrán a ti —la chica caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile dejándola en la mesa con Neville.

—Yo también me negué y me dijo lo mismo —comentó Neville unos segundos después.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, Luna está empeñada con eso de que hay algo que le dice que hoy será un día que cambiará las cosas. Yo no lo creo.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de que le digas lo que sientes.

Neville volteó rápidamente hacia Hermione, estaba sorprendido con aquel comentario, simplemente era imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de que él tenía sentimientos no precisamente amistosos con Luna. Creía que lo había ocultado bastante bien… hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué? No… yo…

—No intentes ocultarlo, Neville. Me he dado cuenta —dijo Hermione tranquilamente—. Y me parece que mientras más rápido se lo digas, más rápido sales de dudas. Podrías sorprenderte.

—No lo creo, Hermione, no me parece que Luna sienta lo mismo por mí.

—Nada pierdes con intentar —lo animó, sonriéndole.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento llegó Luna junto con tres personas más, dos chicos y una chica.

—Hermione, quiero presentarte a Viktor. Viktor ella es mi amiga Hermione.

Un hombre musculoso, moreno y con la nariz curva le tendió la mano a Hermione, quien la tomó casi al instante.

—Es un placerr conocerrte —le dijo.

—Viktor nos visita de Bulgaria —informó Luna al ver que su amiga se extrañaba con aquel extraño acento.

—El placer es mío.

—Ella es Hannah, Neville. Hannah, él es mi querido amigo Neville —presentó esta vez a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

Neville extendió su mano y Hannah le dio la suya estrechándola cortésmente.

—Un placer —dijeron al unísono, sonriendo al final por sonar tan sincronizados.

—Y bueno, les presento a Rolf —presentó al chico que estaba a su lado.

Neville miró a aquel joven con un poco de enojo, pues Luna parecía estar muy a gusto a su lado.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar aquella escena. Sin duda Luna tenía razón y ese día estaría lleno de sorpresas. Especialmente con sus amigos.

OoOoO

Sentir el humo del tabaco quemándole los pulmones se había convertido en una sensación placentera siempre que estaba con Lavender. Esa sensación de relajación era lo que más le gustaba de fumar. Hermione no se lo permitía mientras ella estuviera presente y de hecho ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero al estar con Lavender las cosas cambiaban demasiado.

Ahora su mujer descansaba tranquilamente a su lado, estaba apenas tapada por la sábana blanca que también lo cubría a él. Después de su agitada tarde, él había dormido por un buen rato, pero al despertar y ver a la rubia había sentido la necesidad de prender un cigarro y pensar detenidamente las cosas.

Las palabras de Hermione rondaban por su cabeza. Hablar con su novia parecía una opción bastante decente una vez que había pasado todo. No se había sentido tranquilo ni un solo momento que había estado con Lavender y el miedo de pensar que ella querría una familia con él no paraba de atormentarle. Tenía que terminar con ello, tenía que preguntarle a Lavender lo que ella quería y así evitar que otra cosa pasara. Pero las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo.

—Apaga esa cosa —interrumpió sus pensamientos Lavender.

—Esta cosa me relaja, déjame.

La rubia se levantó y lo miró enojada.

—Ro, sabes que no me gusta que fumes. Es molesto.

—Y ya te dije que a mí me relaja —respondió Ron malhumorado.

Lavender soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la cama. Ron la observó caminar hacia el baño. Definitivamente ya no se sentía a gusto en esa relación, pero no había dicho nada pues no había notado nada… hasta que Hermione lo había mencionado.

¿Cómo era posible que Hermione estuviera tan implicada en todo lo que pasaba por su mente ese día? No había dejado de recordarla en toda la mañana y la tarde. Su ruptura con Cormac le estaba saliendo mucho más cara de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Cuando su novia salió del baño, estaba cambiada y lista para irse. Se acercó a Ron y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él. Ron había terminado ya con el cigarro.

—Creo que es hora de irme —informó al tiempo que se acercaba para besarlo nuevamente.

El pelirrojo respondió al beso con rapidez y antes de que perdiera el poco valor que había adquirido, decidió hablar con su novia.

—Lav, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, Ronnie —contestó melosamente.

— ¿Alguna vez te has planteado la posibilidad de que formemos una familia? —soltó con rapidez.

—Claro que me lo he planteado, Ro-Ro —esa respuesta le había caído como un cubo de hielo en la espalda a Ron. Jamás imaginó sentir esa sensación al escuchar aquella respuesta—. Pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado, somos muy jóvenes para ello. Así que por ahora estoy feliz con la relación que llevamos.

—Bueno, no somos muy jóvenes que digamos, Lav, estamos a poco de llegar a los treinta y…

—Ah, no empieces tú también con eso, Ron —le interrumpió—. La verdad es que me siento muy bien con las cosas como están ahora, estamos en una edad perfecta. Ahora que si no quieres que esta vida siga así, entonces me parece que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas hasta ahí.

— ¿Qué? No, espera, no quise decir eso.

— ¿Ah, no? —Lavender se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y se quedó en el marco—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejémoslo así y todos contentos. ¡Terminamos!

Y con un portazo primero en la habitación y después de la puerta del departamento, desapareció Lavender dejando a Ron un tanto desconcertado con la situación, jamás entendería la lógica femenina. Si para ella también estaba bien aquello, entonces ¿por qué se molestaba él en preocuparse? O peor, ¿por qué no le importaba e incluso se sentía mucho más tranquilo? Eso tendría que tener una razón lógica, pero cuando la buscó en sus pensamientos sólo una aterradora imagen apareció y lo aturdió: Hermione.


End file.
